


Dirty Old Man

by themanonthecouch



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, Threesome, master ghoul relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/pseuds/themanonthecouch





	Dirty Old Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UncannyPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/gifts).



Isaac boiled with rage.  
He wasn’t dramatic about it and tried to sooth it over, but once someone lived long enough with the Toreador, they started to notice.  
He sat alone in his office, hunched over his desk, there was no movie running in the background. Everything was silent, but the air was thick and tense. When he spoke, his tone was quiet and sharp. The sentences were cut short.  
There he was stewing in his own juice, silently mourning about that god-damn clown of a prince, who managed to snatched away one of the theaters in his own domain. The nerve! 

A hushed cough ripped him out of his thoughts. Who dared to interrupt him now?  
Jewel was standing in the door, hands folded together in front of her, looking a little nervous.  
“Master?”, she asked in a low voice. “Is everything alright?”  
Isaac swallowed down a tirade he reserved for whoever dared to interrupt him, but Jewel was a new ghoul and couldn’t understand his moods yet. Besides, who could really be mad at her when she was standing there looking at him with big gentle eyes like a scared doe? He walked over to her and gently held up her head by the chin.  
“It is business, my dear, nothing to concern you.”  
Her eyes started to sparkle. “Should I curse someone for you, master?”  
Isaac laughed by the thought of Jewel cursing Sebastian, but he didn’t want to put her on the front … yet. Not without a better plan, and not because of one property dispute.  
“No.”, he said softly, “I just need to look at your pretty face and I feel better.”  
Jewel blushed most adorably and a shy smile appeared on her face. “Everything for you, master.”  
Issac let go of her chin and she hurried out of the door. He watched her walk away, adoring her but in that tight dress. If he was alive now …  
He sighted and went back to his desk. Jewels appearance didn’t make his real estate problems go away, so he brooded again over his desk, planning how he could make that French bastard pay. 

The hours went on and Isaac barely noticed anything outside the office, when suddenly the door opened again. He had a curse word on his tongue, but it was Jewel again.  
“Master, we have to show you something!” She looked exited and winked for him to come. Appeased he finally got up from his revenge plans and followed the beautiful girl through the corridor. Jewel grabbed his hand and pulled him in her room. It was a big pink bedroom with a vanity set, a big canopy bed and a walk-in dresser. The wands were plastered with pretty decorations and posters of busty girls and handsome men.  
At least those were after Isaac’s taste.  
Waiting inside on the bed was Suzie, with flushed cheeks and wearing a comfortable red negligee with lace ornaments. The outfit flattered her curves formidably and on of the holders slightly slipped from her shoulders, exposing her left breast. Isaac caught himself staring.  
“Uhm, what… what did you girls want to show me?”  
Jewel placed her hand on his shoulder, massaging them slightly. “You looked so tense, we thought you maybe need to relax for a little while.”  
He freed himself and turned around. “That’s very nice of you, but ...”  
Jewel wiped her wand and the dress she was wearing disappeared, leaving her in a fancy pink corsage with black ornaments, a fitting g-string and some stockings.  
“We wanted to show you our new lingerie we bought.”  
Isaac stood there like rooted to the ground, staring with open mouth at his ghoul. Suzie got up from the bed and touched him softly at the arm.  
“Don’t you want to take your jacket off?” He didn’t need to be asked a second time. He pulled it off and Suzie threw the it on a chair.  
Jewel giggled and closed the door, while her friend pulled Isaac towards the bed. Willingly he followed and sat down at the edge and unbuttoned his shirt.  
“Let me do that, master.” Jewel said and stopped his hands gently. She opened up his shirt and kissed down his chest.  
Isaac rubbed her head and smiled. “You’re a good girl,” he whispered. Jewel went on her knees while Suzie was massaging his back. He already had forgotten what had enraged him so much before, he just relished the touch of his two favorite ghouls. Finally Jewel had reached his trousers and opened up the belt. He felt his erection growing.  
Suzie kissed his neck and cheeks as far as she could reach, then she over bent his head slightly and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Isaac let it happen, let her tongue feel his teeth and started to push it back with his own. She giggled with their mouths enclosed and a warm feeling grew in his chest. It almost felt like being alive. Reluctantly he let go of her lips, those soft lips, but Jewel had opened his belt and trousers and her kisses on his pubis made him wince.  
He fell against Suzie’s chest and she giggled again. Her blossom was warm and soft and he lay there, completely relaxed and sighted, while Jewel got busy kissing his member.  
“Are your comfortable, master?”, Suzie taunted.  
“Very, my pet.” He grabbed her head and pulled her down to met her half way for another kiss.  
In this moment Jewel took his cock deep in her mouth and Isaac twitched from the sensation. He groaned and dug his fingers deep in Suzies head.  
“Auw”, she said, but laughed.  
Jewel had enough from kneeling outside. She sat on his lap. “Do you wanna finish this in bed, master?” “Absolutely.” He also pulled her down for a kiss.  
They made themselves comfortable in bed, Isaac in the middle with one girl on each side, kissing and touching each other without reservation. Isaac made sure that each of his beloved ghouls got nice and wet, gently rubbing and kissing their clits. He was busy with Suzie, when Jewel reached over to her night stand and got some toys out of the drawer. Suzie squealed in delight at the sight of the vibrators and some velvet bonds.  
Isaac didn’t waist a second. He took the bonds and pointed in front of him.  
“Over here, my pet.”  
Suzie crawled over on all fours, not missing the opportunity to press a kiss on his cock.  
“Turn around,” he ordered.  
She obeyed. “Good girl”, Isaac said softly and tied up her hands behind her back, then he pushed her carefully over, prompting her to giggle again. He took one of the vibrators that Jewel already had lubed up and gently pushed it into her vagina. She groaned satisfied and Isaac faced Jewel.  
“Now about you...” Jewel waved around another vibrator, but Isaac shook his head, pushed her down next to Suzie and very carefully entered her. He relished the sensation for a second before he started fucking her. First slowly and gentle and then rougher and fast.  
“Don’t leave me hanging”, Suzie nagged playfully and patted his leg with her foot.  
Isaac reached over while still moving his hips against Jewel and pushed the vibrator deep into her repeatedly. Suzie screamed from pleasure.  
Laughing satisfied Isaac turned to Jewel again, not without keeping one arm occupied with the other ghoul.  
He bowed down and kissed his beautiful new ghoul passionately. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her heart. He kissed her everywhere he could reach without slipping out, but she always pulled him back to her neck. Isaac was close to coming and he chose to safe the best for last. Jewel came and in this moment he pushed his teeth through the skin of her breast, greedily sucking in her blood. She sighted deeply with satisfaction and so did Isaac. The euphoric feeling the blood gave him pushed him over the edge.  
He didn’t want it to end, but Jewel started to whimper and Suzie nuzzled his shoulder again. Grudgingly he pulled back and watched the little drops of blood flow down Jewel’s breast, before carefully licking it up.  
“Master,” Suzie whispered in his ear and pointed with her head towards the vibrator. She was completely red and still twitching from the orgasm. With a quiet chuckle he pulled it out, not without kissing her neck and shortly brushing it with his teeth.  
But his hunger was satisfied. Time to satisfy theirs. 

“On your knees!”, he ordered and pointed in front of the bed. Hastily the ghouls obeyed and kneed in front of him with wide open excited eyes, anticipating what was coming next. Isaac sat on the edge of the bed again and opened up the vein of his arm with his nail. His dark blood flew slowly and the two ghouls leaped forward towards it.  
“Patience!” Isaac pulled back and reached out to hold Jewel. Suzie was older and could control herself a little more around his blood. Also her hand were still bond behind her back. A wild mixture of greed and lust stood in Jewels eyes and Suzie huffed from the effort to keep still.  
Grinning evil Isaac slowly extended his arm so Jewel could drink. A faint glimmer of envy appeared on Suzies face, and she bared her teeth, but she did not lash out.  
“Good girl,” he whispered and petted Jewel’s head.  
After she had enough he pulled away and gave her a push back. Voraciously she licked her lips, taking in every last drop, her face glowing with lust and excitement.  
He fed Suzie the same way and then finally released her bonds.  
After that the two ghouls dressed up, happily chatting and laughing. Forgotten was the short rivalry for the blood. Satisfied Isaac watched them while putting clothes on himself. They had managed to form a friendship despite the blood they had to share. It was enjoyable to watch after all the backstabbing, the feuds, the jihad. This was the reason they were his favorite ghouls.


End file.
